Late
by xoanneox
Summary: It would ruin their friendship if she wouldn't accept.. It was Sunday, 2 minutes past 12 and she still wasn't there. She didn't accept his feelings, or so he thought. He didn't know that he would have to stop the driver later and that he would be able to kiss her. (RoLu, Rogue x Lucy)


Late

 **Title:** Late– 100 situations, situation #4 – Late

 **Author:**

Wattpad & – xoanneox

LiveJournal & Instagram - xoanimeanneox

 **Characters/pairings:** Lucy Heartfilia & Rogue Cheney (RoLu)

 **Genre:** Romance and Hurt

 **Word Count:**

 **Disclaimer:** As much Lucy kisses Rogue in the Anime own I Fairy tail, ((and you know what that means. 0.00%)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warning:** They are very OOC. People who hate RoLu may skip this post. Oh and God is cursed once, so forgive me for that.

 **Other information:** This one-shot isn't a continuation of the earlier prompts.

 **Summary:**

It would ruin their friendship if she wouldn't accept.. It was Sunday, 2 minutes past 12 and she still wasn't there. She didn't accept his feelings, or so he thought. He didn't know that he would have to stop the driver later and that he would be able to kiss her.

Late

 _One week ago:_

 _Lucy and Rogue were sitting on the rooftop of the girl's house. They were the typical childhood friends couple. Not a real couple but everyone thought they were one and they felt more for each other. The latter is true. They felt more for each than they wanted to admit, because, you have to realize that if one didn't feel like that the whole friendship would be ruined. Lucy was sitting against Rogue and he had his arms around her into a hug._

" _Lucy?". He began with a soft voice._

" _Yes Ro?" It scared her. He never called her by her full name unless it was serious._

 _Putting his lips next to her ear, he took a breath and said: "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _She stiffened, her eyes big. A smile grazed her lips but she began to cry silently from happiness. Rogue was waiting in anxiety. Why was she not answering? If she wouldn't accept him their friendship would be ruined. Their friendship they had since toddlers. She wanted to say yes but she couldn't. She was just so happy. Just when she wanted to give him a kiss as answer he saw her tears._ So she didn't feel the same as he did…. _He swallowed._ But she hadn't said no… _Deciding he couldn't stand this anymore, he stood up. Now she looked up at him. "If you can't answer now, I'll see you Sunday in the park". Before the blonde could say anything he walked away and left her alone….._

Present time:

 _Lucy_

It wasn't supposed to go like this. She should have said yes when she could but what did she do? Silently beating herself up in her mind is she walking downstairs. Her alarm said it was ten in the morning so she had two hours until she could say to Rogue what she felt for him. She enters the empty kitchen what isn't supposed to be strange. Her mother goes to her friend at half pas ten and it was just ten, so she is supposed to be still here. She looked once more at the time she saw it was eleven. Wait?! Again she saw that it was indeed eleven. The bus took half an hour to get to the park and she wasn't even dressed. Her food crammed inside she ran upstairs and dressed herself. And when you need to get away soon everything goes always, always wrong. She couldn't find any clean clothes so she had to go in a dress with a rip in it. She ran down again and closed the door. Where's the key? She had to go inside again to get the key and she locked the door. When she arrived she was drenched because of the rain that had started. She entered the bus and she took the first place and she suddenly remembered the first time they had taken the bus…

 _At age of 14_

 _They entered the bus and half (if not more) of the girls squalled. Not because of Lucy, why would they? No, because of Rogue who was fairly handsome and belongs to one of the most popular boys of Fairy Tail High. Lucy knew that almost all of the girls loathed her since she is_ their _Rogue-kun's best friend. Rogue took her hand and led her to one of the empty places. One of the popular girl's lapdog extended her foot to let Lucy trip. Rogue caught her before she could touch the ground. A few tears had gathered in her eyes. She hadn't had one girl friend in years and the girls that wanted to be "friends" wanted her to introduce them to Rogue. Rogue hugged her tightly making Lucy smile. He would never leave her or betray her. When they sat down, Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek and then looked out of the window._

Present

 _Rogue_

It was almost twelve and there was no sign of her. Had he really ruined their friendship? Had she cried because she couldn't return his feelings? If that was true then he would have to leave her alone… And let her be happy with someone else.

11:56

He looked once more on his watch. No sign of her and it was raining. How he loathed the rain..

Tears were streaming down on _her_ face. She would never be on time.

11:57

He remembered her smile… Her brown eyes… And all the things they did together..

Tears started to fall of her face….

11:58

Two minutes… And then he would go.

Two minutes… And she still had to get out of the bus and run to the park.

11:59

Just one minute.. He prepared himself for the fact she wouldn't come.

She ran down the street as fast as she could. She cursed the fact that she wasn't sportive.

12:00

She wasn't there. Biting his lip, he walked away.

She could hear the church bells ring. If he only was still there…

12:01

He was rejected. She didn't come. It still rained when he entered the bus with a hurt expression.

She looked around. He wasn't at the bench where they normally met. Scanning the area she saw him entering the bus. She started crying harder and screamed his name.

12:02

" _Rogue!"_ He thought he heard his name being screamed by Lucy, her voice being heard so many times that he could recognize it miles away. He wanted to look back but a man behind him was in a hurry. "Hurry up boy!" was his comment.

He hadn't heard her… She started to run to the bus, the tear still streaming down her face. She was almost there. Then the bus departed. _Curse you Kami-sama._ She screamed his name again and again.

12:05

He sat in the back of the bus when he heard his name again. He turned around and saw a blonde running behind a bus. _Lucy.. She came.._ Then she screamed "I love you!" so loud that he could hear it loudly. Then she fell down on the road. He ran to the bus driver. "Please please stop the bus!" he begged. The driver made a face. "And why would I do that?" was his question. He couldn't stop for every passenger. "My girlfriend is out there!", she hadn't even accepted him yet official but let's forget that. And old woman sat behind the driver. "Stop for the poor boy!" was her demand. The driver looked shocked at the woman and stopped the bus. Rogue managed to scream a "thank you" at the driver and the old woman before everyone could see him run to the blonde.

Lucy stood up. She smiled bitterly. He had seen her but it was too late. He was already gone. Crying, she got off the road, since, it maybe, is a bit dangerous to stand on the road. When she heard her name, Lucy turned around with a shock to be enveloped in a hug by the boy she loves. "Rogue," she began once she was out of her shocked state, "I love you."

"I love you too"

"And I'll be your girlfriend". He had never been happier in her live, as had she. Smiling at each other, they kissed. In the rain.

Such a cliché.

 _The end_


End file.
